Lilah's Family
by LilahTheWolf1
Summary: Everything was going fantastic until he showed up with that brat then everything went down hill and fast. LilahXSanctum, hints of Knouge and KittyXAron.


**I do not own Rouge, Knuckles, or Amy they belong to Sega all others belong to me. **

**Lilah's Family**

Chapter 1:

"Kitty come on get up their and sing," Lilah a brown wolf with beautiful golden eyes exclaimed as she came back from the mike and sat down at a booth near the back of the restaurant she and Kitty were currently hanging out at. The whole place was decorated in different shades of purple and pink. Lilah was trying to fit in with the upbeat of the restaurant and had decided to wear a light pink t-shirt, light blue jean shorts, a pair of light pink fingerless gloves that matched her shirt, and some light pink boots.

"Nah not my style," Kitty, her friend a pink cat with long purple hair and light blue eyes, said. Kitty also trying to fit in wore a light purple long t-shirt, dark blue jean shorts, dark purple gloves, and dark purple boots. A waiter decked out all in purple skated up to their booth as Lilah was trying to think of a way to make Kitty sing.

"Here are your menus call me when your ready to order," the waiter said placing two pink book like menus on the table before skating away to another table.

"Kitty do I look like the type of girl you see on stage?" Lilah asked while staring across the restaurant at someone.

"Uh, who are you looking at?" Kitty asked trying to change the subject.

"Nice try now go sing," Lilah said pushing her out of the booth. Kitty glared back at her before giving up and heading to the microphone. Everyone stared up at her as she closed her eyes and relaxed. The song began to play and Kitty couldn't help but smile as she approached the center of the small stage.

**Grenade by Ariana_Grande**

Easy come, Easy go that's just how you live oh take take take it all but you never give,

Should of known you were trouble from the first kiss had your eyes wide open why were they open,

Gave you all I had but you tossed it in the trash you tossed it in the trash you did,

Give me all your love is all I ever asked cause,

What you don't understand is I'll catch a grenade for you,

I'll throw my hands on blade for you,

I'd jump in front of a train for yah,

You know I'd do anything for yah,

I would go through all this pain take a bullet straight through my brain,

Yes I would die for you baby but you won't do the same,

Everyone in the restaurant began to cheer as she walked off stage.

"Girl that was amazing," Lilah said as Kitty sat back down at the booth. Some random guy whistled from a couple booths away. Kitty picked up one of the menus and hid her face in it. Lilah laughed a little before turning her attention back to someone across the restaurant.

"So who are you staring at?" Kitty asked looking over the menu the waiter had left them.

"Ugh Sanctum is over there with that brat Alena," Lilah said peering over at a booth on the other side of the room were a black wolf with red streaks in his fur and piercing red eyes was currently sitting with a pink cat with red strikes in her hair and lingering pink eyes.

"I thought Alena was with Spike," Kitty said looking over at them. Lilah growled a little at the sound of her ex's name.

"God I really dislike that girl," Lilah said burying her head into the menu.

"Uh oh," Kitty said.

"Uh oh what do you mean uh oh?" Lilah asked popping her head out of the menu to see Sanctum and Alena coming towards them.

"Kill me I beg you," Lilah said turning to Kitty in fear.

"Lilah calmed down brats can smell fear," Kitty whispered in Lilah's ear.

"I'm doomed," Lilah said trying to search for any possible escape as Sanctum and Alena reached their table. Having her exits all blocked Lilah stared down at her menu acting as if she hadn't noticed their approach Kitty on the other hand stared straight at them with a smile.

"Hey guys didn't know we would see you here," Kitty said slightly kicking Lilah's leg under the table while still smiling up at them.

"Huh oh hey," Lilah said lifting her head for only a minute before plunging it back into the menu.

"Hey I saw you singing that was awesome," Sanctum said smiling. Alena glared at Kitty but it vanished before anyone else could see.

"I'll be right back," Alena said heading over to the stage.

"Mind if I sit down?" Sanctum asked.

"No not at all," Kitty said once more kicking Lilah under the table.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Sanctum asked as Lilah placed the menu aside.

"Well other than studying for college exams and hangout at a new area every night pretty much nothing," Lilah said as she started off into the distance trying to convince her mind that she was just talking to an old friend.

"Well its pretty much the same on my side," Sanctum said placing his arms behind the back of his head. Lilah started humming to some of music from the karaoke trying to calm her mind before an awful singer tried to sing the lyrics.

"Oh god that is so bad," Lilah said trying to cover her ears.

"Is that Alena?" Kitty asked as she to tried to cover her ears as well.

"Good thing Rouge didn't come with us tonight," Lilah said as Sanctum got up and walk over to the stage.

"Good grief he must love her to get that close to the speakers," Kitty said as she watched him get on stage.

"Who cares lets get out of here," Lilah said getting out of the booth and heading to the door. She looked so pissed that Kitty was not going to even begin to argue with her.

"Do everyone a favor and shut up," A familiar voice said from the speakers. Lilah stared up at the stage in shock watching as Sanctum placed the microphone on its stand and left a glaring Alena on stage. Quickly Alena fixed her self and ran to his side.

"Sanctum don't you still love me," Alena whined latching onto Sanctum's side. Lilah had had enough and quickly rushed out the door Kitty followed her but stopped when she heard what Sanctum responded.

"Alena I've never loved you I only love Lilah," Sanctum growled unlatching Alena from his side before looking towards the booth they had sat at.

"Lilah wait," Kitty called out trying to catch up to her as she ran out the door.

"I need to get to my dorm now I'll see you in the morning," Lilah said picking up speed.

"But he loves-," Kitty began but Lilah quickly turned around stopping her.

"I know he loves her," Lilah said tears flowing down her muzzle she once more turned around running into the darkness and vanishing.

"You," Kitty whispered a few tears falling from her own eyes as she turned around and walked away.

Lilah arrived at her dorm pulling out her keys she unlocked the door and entered to find that her roommate Rouge, a white bat with crystal blue eyes, had also made it back early. Upon seeing Lilah all teary eyed Rouge quickly jumped off of her bed and rushed to her side.

"Lilah what happened?" Rouge asked concern written all over her face. Lilah didn't speak just headed straight to her own bed and collapsed on it falling asleep instantly. Rouge called Kitty trying to get answers to her best friends situation. Kitty told her about the whole night and about what she heard Sanctum say.

Chapter 2:

Lilah woke up early the next morning before Rouge and got dressed in a black hooded jacket, a black spiked collar, a pair of black jeans, black spiked bracelets, black spike shoes, and two black earrings in each ear. Heading into the bathroom she stared at the mirror in surprise. Her eyes had changed from brown to blazing red with a slit pupil resembling that of a reptile. Putting on the hood of the jacket she smiled a bit and grabbed her mp3 player as she left out of the dorm. Rouge quietly sat up staring at the mirror. She had seen Lilah's strange eyes and now concern and sadness shone on her face. Slowly she walked outside locking the door behind her. Knuckles happened to be walking by when he noticed Rouge's sad expression.

"Hey batgirl what's up?" He asked stepping in front of her. Rouge looked up at him for a moment before explaining what had happened.

"Oh no we better go find Sanctum you remember the last two times this happened," Knuckles said grabbing Rouge's hand and running towards the parking lot.

"Alright just let me text the gang about Lilah's situation," Rouge said pulling out her phone with her free hand and sending everyone the info.

Lilah entered the classroom as almost everyone's phones rung all at once. Lilah smirked as she sat down next to the only person in the room whose phoned didn't go off. The violet echidna looked up from his work as Lilah sat down.

"Wrong seat," the echidna murmured turning back to her work. In the blink of an eye Lilah had shoved him against a nearby wall.

"What did you say?" Lilah growled her hood falling off making her eyes visible to everybody in the room.

"I-I w-was j-just s-saying y-you h-had t-the w-wrong s-s-seat," the echidna stuttered shaking violently in fear.

"Lilah please release him," a sky blue fox said trying to pull her off of the echidna. Lilah quickly released the echidna laughing as he scurried away in fear. Once he was out of the room she turned her attention back to the fox.

"If you have a brain in there you'll stay out of my way," Lilah said motioning to the foxes head. Placing her hood back on she sat at the nearest unoccupied seat. The teacher walked into the room noticing half the students in the room shaking in fear.

"What's gotten into you guys?" He asked before spotting Lilah in the front row with her hood covering her eyes.

"Lilah you could see better without the hood," the teacher said before turning back to the board. Lilah simply got up from her seat and walked up behind him. Placing her hand on the board she scraped her claws across the board causing a horrible noise to fill the room. The teacher turned to her quickly covering his ears and scowling at her.

"Such a lovely noise shall I continue?" She asked a crazy grin spread over her muzzle as she looked at her claws.

"Young lady you will have a detention if you don't return to your seat this minute," the teacher said glaring at her.

"Hm I don't think I will," Lilah said taking a seat at the teachers desk.

"That's it you can just head straight to the office," the teacher said but Lilah didn't respond some of the students near the front of the room ran out the front door as the others coward to the back.

"What's gotten into you guys?" The teacher asked as he approached Lilah pulling her hood off.

"Miss me?" Lilah asked her eyes glowing a bloody red as she smiled evilly up at the teacher.

"L-Lilah?" The teacher asked backing away slowly.

"Actually the names Blade," Lilah said making a shoulder blade appear from her arm.

"Lilah stop," Kitty said appearing before the teacher.

"Get out of my way," Lilah growled crouching low getting ready to pounce.

"Lilah snap out of it," Kitty yelled as Lilah charged her but just before she could cut her Kitty grabbed the teacher and transported him away from the battle then returning just a few feet away from Lilah. Lilah growled turning back to her.

"Lilah stop letting this control you," Kitty begged.

"My name is Blade," Lilah said once more charging at Kitty.

"I'm not going to fight you," Kitty yelled as someone jumped in front of her. Kitty quickly looked up as Lilah fell backward a large cut on her shoulder.

"You'll pay for that Alan," Lilah growled holding her wound.

"Lilah this is not you fight it," Alan said standing in front of Kitty.

"I am not Lilah," Lilah roared in anger causing the whole building to shake because of the power. Lilah seemed to glow in a dark energy. Everyone stared in horror as Lilah dashed towards the two. A sudden white flash was all anyone could see as she collided with someone.

Chapter 3:

Everyone got up and looked around. Kitty quickly searched through the remains of the building until someone touched her shoulder. Jumping she turned around ready to fight until she noticed it was Alan. She jumped into his arms hugging him tightly.

Lilah got up her head sore and her entire body throbbing. She looked around remembering her actions. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked down at the only thing that stopped her from destroying Kitty and Alan. Slowly she laid down beside him wishing he would at least move so she knew if he were alive or not. Hugging him close she cried into his chest until she felt a warm touch on her cheek. Looking up at him she smiled brightly as he caressed her cheek, but the smile soon faded as she noticed something was wrong she could feel his heartbeat weaken and watched as his eyes slowly close. Quickly getting up she looked around spotting Kitty she ran towards her.

"Get back," Alan said holding one of his swords to Lilah's neck.

"Wait Alan," Kitty said staring into Lilah's eyes.

"Please help Sanctum needs medical care fast," Lilah cried rushing back over to his side. Kitty and Alan quickly helped Lilah get him to a hospital.

"Thank you guys I'm so sorry for what I did," Lilah said as they sat in the waiting area not allowed to be near Sanctum while the doctors worked to heal him.

"Lilah are you sure you don't want to get that cut checked out?" Kitty asked as Rouge and Knuckles came in through the main door.

"No I'm fine," Lilah said as Rouge started talking to the nurse at the door and Knuckles sat beside Alan.

"Alright thank you come on Lilah," Rouge said grabbing Lilah's uninjured arm.

"I thought they said no visitors yet," Lilah said as they entered an empty room.

"I knew you would deny help so I had the nurse check you in," Rouge said as she sat down in one of the chairs near the bed.

"Rouge I'm fine," Lilah said heading to the door just as it opened to reveal a cherry colored chameleon in a doctors suit.

"Alright miss please sit up on the bed," the chameleon said as Lilah sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Thanks for seeing my friend here on such short notice," Rouge said as she watched the doctor examine Lilah's arm.

"Nothing seems to be broken but you do need stitches and to keep a wrap on it," the doctor said setting to work on the stitches.

"Do you think Sanctum will live?" Kitty asked as she sat in the waiting area twiddling her thumbs.

"Yah she has attacked him before maybe not as hard but she has," Knuckles said as he read one of the magazines.

"She's been like that more than once?" Alan asked staring at the echidna in shock.

"Yah the first time was when Spike broke her heart then Sanctum and her got together and she returned to normal, after that Sanctum's parent's announced that they would never let their son be with her she didn't take it to well, but Sanctum promised her that he would be back and that she was his only love she came back to her senses and was doing great until she saw Sanctum with Alena and thought the two were together now he's calmed her down again all we can hope is that this is the last time," Knuckles explained. Just as he finished Rouge and Lilah came through the doors. Lilah's arm was wrapped up and stitched.

"So what's up anybody hear any news yet?" Rouge asked sitting beside Knuckles as Lilah sat beside her.

"No not yet," Kitty said placing her head in her hands.

"I'm sure he's alright," Knuckles said as a white fox in a doctors uniform appeared from the doors.

"Are you the friends of Sanctum T. Hedgehog?" He asked staring at the group. Lilah jumped out of the seat rushing to stand in front of the fox.

"Yes," Lilah said tears filling her eyes.

"Well he will live but he won't be up for quite a while," the fox said. He nearly jumped in surprise as Lilah hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much doctor," Lilah said as Knuckles came up behind her pulling her off of the fox before she choked him to death.

"She is definitely related to Amy," Rouged laughed watching the doctor take in deep breaths.

"Lilah you nearly killed the guy who saved your guy," Kitty said as Lilah and Knuckles sat back down.

"I wish we could go and see him," Lilah said staring down at the ground.

"You heard the doc he is asleep right now I'm sure they'll let us in when he wakes up," Knuckles said placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Alena suddenly burst in through the front doors.

"What did you do to my boyfriend?" Alena growled but before she could reach Lilah Kitty and Alan both grabbed her from the sides and drug her away.

"We'll see you later," Kitty called out as she went out the front door Alena screaming like a crazy person Alan turned back around and closed the door.

"Wow now I know why you dislike her so much," Knuckles mumbled watching the scene before him.

"So what do you want to do while we wait?" Rouge asked looking around for anything interesting.

"I don't think there anything here for us to do," Lilah said. Knuckles stood up heading towards the kids sections of the waiting room. Picking up one of the cubes he tried stuffing into a triangular shaped hole on a box.

"Darn it," he said using force to try and make it fit.

"Okay I stand corrected," Lilah said staring at him oddly.

"Sir please don't mess with that," the nurse by the door said.

"How did he get in college?" Lilah asked Rouge who shrugged as a loud braking noise caused them to quickly look at Knuckles who quickly rushed over to them and began whistling as he sat down. The box lay in pieces and the nurse didn't seem to pleased but just as she was about to come over to him some people came in. The two adults quickly rushed over to the nurse and began to talk to her. The toddler a white lion cub with black hair reaching her mid back and dazzling pink eyes headed over to the kids area with her thumb in her mouth.

"Aw she's so adorable," Rouge said as she watched the young cub examine the broken toys and start to cry. Rouge instantly turned on Knuckles glaring at him. Lilah stepped in between the two knowing Rouge would kill him if she didn't.

"Rouge calm down look," Lilah said pointing to the lion cub who was currently making its way over to them.

"Hey there," Rouge said bowing down to the cub's height.

"You wok funny," the little cub said.

"What?" Rouge asked.

"She said you look funny," Knuckles said.

"I know what she said," Rouge said glaring at him.

"Rouge don't," Lilah said as Rouge picked up the cub and cared it back up to its parents. Tapping on the fathers shoulder she hand him his child.

"Watch your little demon," Rouge said before walking back over to sit down in her chair.

"Rouge that was kind of cruel," Lilah said as she stared at her.

"Oh well," Rouge said.

"Excuse me but is there a Lilah out here," the fox doctor said appearing from the door again.

"That would be me," Lilah said standing in front of the fox.

"I should've known please follow me," the fox said.

"But what about my friends?" Lilah asked staring over at Rouge and Knuckles who both smiled.

"We'll be right her when you get back," Rouge said motioning for Lilah to go on. Lilah followed the doctor to a somewhat dark room. Sanctum slowly turned his head to the side as he saw her come in.

"Oh thank god your okay," Lilah said rushing to the side of his bed tears appearing in the corner of her eyes.

"Hey don't cry I'm alive," Sanctum said rubbing the tears away from her cheek. Lilah placed her hand over his holding it against her cheek as they smiled at each other.

"I'm so sorry Sanctum I should have believed in your promise," Lilah said as he scouted over and patted the place beside him. Lilah carefully climbed up on the bed and laid beside him.

"Its not your fault it wasn't smart of me to bring the one girl who ruined your past relationship around with me," Sanctum said stroking her cheek while she laid her head on his chest and they both slowly drifted off to sleep.

Waking up Lilah stared up at Sanctum for a moment before slowly leaning up and kissing him on the cheek. Sanctum's eyes opened and he smiled down at her as she blushed. Pulling her up to his level he placed his lips on hers passionately. She closed her eyes sinking into the kiss. Soon a need for air broke the two apart.

"I love you," Sanctum said holding her tightly.

"I love you too," Lilah said placing her head back against his chest.

Chapter 4:

…15 years later…

"Come on Race Auntie Rouge is waiting," Lilah said holding her son in her arms.

"Light come here," Sanctum said holding Lilah's free hand as he tried to grab onto their daughters who continued to evade her fathers outstretch hand until a small purple and black kitten got in her way.

"Hi aunt Lilah," the kitten said as Kitty and Alan appeared out of nowhere.

"Alex how did you get here?" Kitty asked as the kitten shrugged and ran back to his obviously pregnant mother who waved at Lilah's family before vanishing with her own. As Lilah family arrived at Rouge's place the white bat through open the door

"Alley, Zach, and Wisp if your not in this house by the time I count to 10 you are in so much trouble," Rouge said starting to count but stopped when she saw Lilah and her family. Three little red bats rushed into the house as Rouge was distract. Lilah couldn't help but smile at her extended family and with that the door to this life closes yet these families live on.


End file.
